Hoy no es un día para ser egoísta
by Ana Bloemen
Summary: One-shot.Odiaba las mentiras, era lógico que lo hiciese, habían marcado su triste y solitaria vida, no soportaba la idea de que le mintiesen, le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero aún así hubiese sido preferible que ella le mintiese, lo hubiese preferido con creces.


One-shot. Pareja: Sasusaku / narusaku.

Aclaraciónes: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masahi Kishimoto.  
>Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por intereses personales.<br>La trama sí me pertenece, y espero que sea de su total agrado.

* * *

><p>El viento chillaba y golpeaba con fuerza, haciendo que los árboles danzaran violentamente al compás, las ventanas y puertas secundándolos azotaban estrepitosamente, llovía a cántaros, un sinfín de hileras acuosas caían por doquier, tocaban el suelo y se juntaban en las malformaciones del mismo, convirtiéndose en charcos de tamaños y profundidades diferentes, el cielo matizaba de las diversas tonalidades de gris, haciéndolo parecer infinito.<p>

Y allí estaba él, sentado sobre el suelo de aquél antiguo balcón, las gruesas y reacias gotas de agua golpeaban con vehemencia e insistencia su rostro, escurriéndose por su pecho y perdiéndose en sus ya empapadas ropas, parecía tan ajeno a aquella tormenta.

Y allí estaba él completamente inmóvil, con el seño fruncido, y una mueca de disgusto asilaba en su varonil y agraciado rostro.

El cielo se iluminó mientras un rayo lo partía en dos y la barahúnda hacía un estruendoso eco, los animales silvestres chillaron y se movieron velozmente en busca de refugio, más el ni se inmutó.  
>Sostenía su Chokuto con ambas manos, sus puños se cerraban en torno a ella violentamente.<p>

Maldita tormenta que le hacia revivir aquel aborrecido recuerdo. Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo.

-Tsk- Golpeó con impotencia y rabia el pilar frente a él, ocasionando que una enorme y profunda grieta salpicara pedazos de concreto en direcciones no definidas.

Miró sus nudillos blanquecinos teñirse de escarlata en la zona afectada por el impacto, mientras que el resto de su mano recuperaba su color habitual.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su cansado rostro acompañada por una irónica y queda carcajada. Valla pero que pensaría ella si lo viese así, hecho un manojo de sentires, carcomiéndose por aquel hecho, sintiendo la culpa.

Pero aquello no fue culpa suya, claro que no, fue ella la que provocó todo. Le hervía la sangre al recordar aquellas ingratas y despiadadas palabras que se reproducían una y otra vez en su atormentada mente.

Si ella nunca hubiese pronunciado aquellas palabras, nada de eso hubiese sucedido. ¿Es que acaso la vida no sentía la más mínima misericordia por él?.

_No puedo seguir así, me marcho…_

_No puedo seguir así, me marcho…_

_No puedo seguir así, me marcho…_

_No puedo seguir así, me marcho…_

_No puedo seguir así, me marcho…_

_-_tsk- Maldición, allí estaban aquellas palabras de nuevo, atormentándolo.

Si, es verdad que el no fue la mejor de las personas, el más elocuente ni el más afectuoso, pudo haber sido despiadado, frío y egoísta, pero jamás indiferente ni estúpido.

Odiaba las mentiras, era lógico que lo hiciese, habían marcado su triste y solitaria vida, no soportaba la idea de que le mintiesen, le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero aún así hubiese sido preferible que ella le mintiese, que adornase la inmunda verdad con falsas y afectuosas declaraciones, que hubiese ocultado sus verdaderas intenciones a escuchar semejante blasfema salir de sus perfectos y deseables labios.

_No te amo más…_

_No te amo más…_

_No te amo más…_

_No te amo más…_

_No te amo más…_

Sentía como aquellas malditas palabras vulneraban su maltrecho corazón. Dolía por Dios que dolía.

El sabía que intentar justificar las cosas no le concedería ningún consuelo, ni lo harían sentir mejor, la herida permanecería abierta por siempre, ya se había resignado. Además no es como si le fuesen a conceder el perdón divino. Ya estaba condenado, vagaría por los más inhóspitos e indeseables lugares de este mudo.

Rabia e impotencia.

_-¿Quién es él?-_

Sus labios soltaron acusatoriamente, al menos tenía derecho a saberlo, que va, si moría por saber que maldito bastardo le arrebató el corazón de la única persona que lo había amado incondicional y verdaderamente.

_-Yo-no-no hay nadie más- negó asustada, al ser sorprendida con la guardia baja._

¡Mentiras!, ¿como se atreve a mentirle? ¿Acaso cree que él es estúpido? No, por supuesto que no, él llegaría al fondo de esto

_-No hay necesidad de mentir- la miraba amenazante. - lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Quién es el maldito bastardo?- rugió quedamente._

_-No se de que hablas - Desvió la mirada. – Yo-y-ya te he dicho no hay nadie más- su voz nerviosa colapsó al final._

_-Juro por la memoria de mis padres, que si no me dices en este preciso momento quien es el maldito hijo de perra, lo encontraré, lo destazaré y lo matare de la manera más dolorosa y lentamente posible. Ahora deja de jugar conmigo y dímelo de una maldita vez- le demando furioso mientras sujetaba firmemente su mandíbula y le hacia mirar hacia él._

_- No quiero lastimarte más- pronunció ella débilmente. –no quiero lastimarnos más, eso ya no importa- dijo con firmeza e intentando zafarse de su agarre de hierro._

_-Me importa una mierda lo que tu quieras, ¡DÍMELO!- estaba enloqueciendo de celos._

_- no puedo decírtelo- confesó temerosa._

_Su mano se cerraba con más fuerza en su objetivo, provocando que la fémina se quejara._

_-Acaso el imbécil no tiene la suficiente hombría para reclamarte- Acusó ferozmente_

_-Él no-no…él ya n-n- suspiró dolorosamente. - yo no quiero dañarte. Te quiero Sasuke, de verdad te quiero, pero no es suficiente- replicó desamparada y temerosa. –Además, el jamás hubiese querido lastimarte, tu eras su amigo, su hermano, él verdaderamente te quería- _

_Su brazo cayó flácido sobre su costado, de repente lo comprendió todo. ¿Cómo diantres no se había dado cuenta antes? Era todo tan claro. Mientras él ignoraba todo y gritaba su amor como un estúpido a los cuatro vientos, ellos se burlaban de él, ellos-ellos se revolcaban mientras se burlaban de el, mientras le mentían. Era todo un maldito circo._

_Pero él tenía que hacer algo, tendría que quitar el telón de una buena vez._

_-Te amo- Le dijo queda pero firmemente mientras sus negros ojos miraban demencia los de la fémina._

_Una lágrima vacilante escurrió por la mejilla de la joven._

_-No tienes por que llorar, Sakura, te perdono- Pronunció delirante._

_Un quejido quedo y escueto Salió de los cálidos y rosados labios._

_-Tranquila, yo arreglaré este malentendido- Acarició sus rosas cabellos, y hundió lo que restaba de su Chokuto en el abdomen de la mujer._

_Los verdes orbes reflejaron un inmenso dolor, mientras a cada vital segundo que pasaba se volvían más opcacos._

_-Sas-suke- graznó débilmente_

_-Shh, calla, todo estará bien- _

_-No, yo-yo- dolía, dolía mucho. –l-lo sie-nto, lo a-amo- la sangre brotaba por su boca, haciendo la labor mas difícil._

_-Shh- sus manos apretaban con fuerza el mango del sable, mientras la sangre las manchaba poco a poco _

_-Al fi-in podr-emos est-ar jun-tos, Na-rut-o- Culminó con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Toda señal de vida se había esfumado. Su cuerpo inerte carecía de calor._

_Él retiro su Chokuto, acercó su rostro al de la joven y besó sus labios. No había morbo, ni odio, solo paz._

_-te dije que lo arreglaría- Sonrió para sí. No importaba nada más, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y se dispuso a terminar su cometido sin importar su sentir, su asqueroso y ensangrentado aspecto. Hoy no era un día para ser egoísta._

Posó su mirada en el horizonte, la culpa se había desvanecido, la Chokuto de repente se volvió más liviana, y una sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando su mirada se poso sobre aquellas dos lápidas donde se leían los nombres de Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.

La lluvia había cesado y los primeros rayos del sol asomaron, se levantó perezosamente, caminó hacia una recamara, sonrió al ver a su pequeño hijo Sosuke dormir tranquilamente, suspiró cansinamente y se dirigió a la cocina, seguro y la pequeña Akari se levantaría hambrienta, ignoró el dolor físico recorrer su cuerpo, sus párpados luchando por cerrarse, el entumecimiento de su cuerpo húmedo, después de todo hoy no era un día para ser egoísta.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


End file.
